Not Just Jane anymore
by Californiagirl26
Summary: jane lost her dream job and her chance with her dream guy. now that her life has taken a 180, she decides to leave new york. after getting a job offer in Britian, she takes it. she leaves behind her now broken life and takes a huge chance. she only takes a suitcase full of close and a few things and leaves the city of lights for the city ruled by the queen.


**Hello! This is my new Jane by design story! I hope you find this story as awesome as I do! It takes place around the season finale. For the sake of the story, Jane is turning 18 a month before school ends. The story will take place around the end of senior year. Every thing that happened is still pretty much the same except for Jane's birthday. Jeremy's age is age is closer to Jane's. Jeremy Is probably around the age of twenty two. India is twenty five. Jeremy still betrayed Donavan Decker. Ben never came ba**ck **to check up on Jane ( he is still in Ohio training.) ****JEREMY AND INDIA NEVER EVER GOT TOGETHER! **

**I don't own Jane by design.**

**Summary: Jane leaves New York right after graduation. She heads to London to help Jeremy start his new label. She got fired from Donavan Decker right after the play two months ago. Billy told Jane that he plans on marrying Zoe right after graduation. Zoe made Billy end his friendship with Jane. Jane never told Ben that she got fired from her internship OR that she was staying alone. Jane and Carter still talk to each other. **

If you told me a week before the sign ups for the play; that my life would change drastically; I wouldn't have believed you. I lost my job and Donavan Decker. Grey, found out that I lied about my age so she fired me. She didn't want to but when she gave India the new position, India decided that she was going to get rid of me any way. The night she told me, I cried. After Billy went off with Zoe, he hasn't talked to me since, and that was two months ago. No one knows that I lost my internship other than Jeremy and every one at Donavan Decker. Billy won't talk to me or even look at me. I don't even know why. Eli and India started dating, I'm happy for them.

Who am I kidding; no I'm not. I thought he liked me. Nope. Instead, he sleeps with India. Wow. That topped this week off at horrible. I'm home alone, Ben went to Ohio to train for a minor league baseball team and mom went home to fix things with Dakota. The part Billy threw at my house was apparently very epic. I loved London. It was a different scenery. Jeremy and I are back to being friends. In fact, he is the only friend I have other than Carter. Carter visits me weekly now that I am alone. I told him about my personal life. He was shocked that for someone so young, had so much talent. I've been out of a job for two months; I'm starting to get low on money. I had to sell a few things. I sold a bunch of my designer clothes and purses. I have about three hundred dollars left over which, should last me another month. I got rid of things I didn't need so I would have more money. Ben pays for the TV, Internet and phone bill. Now that he is training, the team pays him a little bit. Once he is on an official team, he will make a lot more. Billy avoids me ore and more.

Today was awful! Billy finally talked to me. What he said though hurt. He said and I quote, " Jane, can't you see that Zoe makes me happy? Why are you being so selfish? Can't you see that Zoe makes me happy? I got sick of waiting around on you. It took every other guy you dated or were friends with six months or less. It took me ten years. I feel bad for any other guy that waits that long. No one can love a selfish bitch like you. I don't know who you are anymore. Zoe and Lulu were right. I should have left you LONG ago, just like every body else. Your mom left, your brother left. Hell your mom left twice! Every one will leave you." I shook my head in disbelief before saying, " what led to this? Huh? I didn't do anything. I'm being selfish? I gave away my whole entire bonus check to save the play. I didn't have too. I gave that whole entire check to the school when I needed the money. I fixed the costumes that you let get ruined. And don't say that you didn't let them get ruined. That's a lie. You could've prevented that. I DO see how you love Zoe and how she makes you happy. Oh and by the way, the whole 'every one will leave you' speech was low, even for you. Don't talk to me."

I walked away from class feeling like crap. He called out one last time, " don't talk to me ever again. This friendship is over. Don't talk to me you stupid home wrecking bitch. I could go my WHOLE entire life without talking to you ever again." I walked to the bathroom and went in side a stall. I cried for the rest of break and waited until it was time that I would normally leave for my internship. I walked home and sat on my bed. I ate a pint of ice cream and sat in my depressed mood. I cried all night until I fell asleep. I washed my face and changed for school. I put on a pair of bright skinny jeans and a flowing shirt. Instead of my usual pair of heels, I put on an old pair of converse. I went into the kitchen and looked into the fridge. Not much was left so I opted for an apple and left for school. I went to my locker and saw that someone wrote on my locker ' loser'. I ignored it and opened my locker. When I opened it, all my stuff inside was destroyed. A picture that I had of me and Billy from last year was ripped up and burned around the edges. I cleaned out every thing and took in what was left. I only had a few things that weren't destroyed. I dumped all the ruined things in the trash and headed to first period. Apparently, the whole school found out about me and Billy's fight because every one was staring at me and whispering. I ignored every thing as best as I could.

I welcomed the end of first period. The day went down hill from there. People shoved me into lockers, said mean things and started rumors. By the end of the day, I was an emotional wreck. I cried my eyes out for two and a half hours in my room, before the phone rang. Jeremy called me.

**(Bold: Jane, **_italics: Jeremy,_ normal: Jane's thoughts/actions_)_

I answered the phone as calm as I could. **" Hey Jeremy. What's up?**

" _Hi Jane. I was calling to see how you were doing this week."_

" **Hi Jeremy. I'm f-fine. How are you?" **

" _Don't lie to me Jane. What happened?_

" **What makes you say that?"**

" The fact that 1) you stuttered, 2) you are trying to distract me from the reason you are upset, which is…"

" **Billy and me got in a huge fight. I got fired from Donavan and Decker and my whole school hates me."**

" Why did you get in a fight with Billy. Why did you get let go and why does your school hate you?

" **The school hates me because belly told them some of my secrets and other stuff. He told me that I was a selfish home wrecking bitch. I got to school today and someone raided and destroyed the stuff in my locker. I got fired from Donavan Decker because 1) grey found out that I lied about my age 2) India got a higher up position and with that position, she had me fired."**

"_I'm sorry Jane. How are you doing?"_

" **Honestly, I don't know. How are you doing?**

" I didn't want to tell you this yet but I decided I should. I am in the process of making my own label. I want you to come work for me after you graduate. I'll find you a place to stay and pay for your ticket out here. What do you say? Do you want to work with me?"

" **I'll take it. I need out of New York and I want a fresh start. I have a month left of school and I turned 18 not to long ago." **

" _Did you get what I sent you?"_

" **What did you send me?"**

" I don't know."

The door bell rings so I stood up and went to the door.

" **Hold on a sec. Some one is at the door."**

"Okay."

I open the door to reveal a delivery man. " Are you Jane Quimby?" I nodded and he handed me a package. I set it on the counter next to my phone and put my phone on speaker. I opened the box to reveal a brand new shirt with a view of London on it, another shirt with the British flag on it and a phone case with the British flag on it. I absolutely loved it! There was a note it read, " Happy birthday Jane! I hope your day was great! I have a job offer. If you get this before I call, call me. I want you to come work for me/ with me on my new label. I want you to help me design things. Let me know your decision."

" **I love it Jeremy! I love it!"**

" _I designed the shirts. I hope you like them." _

" **I do! I hope this is definitely something some one can buy! It's awesome!" **

" _I'm glad you like it! I thought you would! Do you need anything?"_

" **Not really. I have enough money to last me another month. I'll have to sell a few more things to last another two months. The bills are piling up now. Ben still pays the TV bill and part of the mortgage bill. I pay for part of the mortgage bill and my food. Did I tell you that my mom left and Ben got a contract to train and possibly sign with a minor league baseball team? He's been gone for three weeks. He left a few days before I went to England."**

" You've been alone for a month and a half?"

"**Yep." **I said as I popped the P.

" Billy was staying with you for a while right?"

" **He was around for the first week, the week while I was in England. He left after the play. He's been with his girlfriend Zoe ever since. Today he was the meanest I've ever seen him be. Yeah sure he and quite a few people didn't get along and they did fight but he was cruel. He mocked the fact that my mom left again and that Ben left." **

" Are you sure you don't want me to come beat him up?"

" **Yes. He may be a jerk and not my friend any more but beating him up would not be very fair or nice."**

" _What about what he did? He deserves some thing back. He was a total jerk to you."_

" **Yeah but karma will get him back. Not me OR you. Besides what were you going to do? Get on a plane back here, beat him up then jump back on a plane and leave?" **

" _That was what I was going to do. Do you like one direction?"_

" **Who are they?"**

" _Who are they? You seriously don't know? They're a British/ Irish boy band. They are really good and I have to admit, cute."_

"**Do you have something you want to tell me? I worked for Grey. I barely had a social life. Now, I'm a lonely quit person with no Job or friends." **

" _You have me. And if your trying to ask me if I am gay, the answer is no. Those boys could turn me though. Seriously, you need to look them up!"_

" **Yeah but your on a different continent let alone country. You're a great friend though. One of the best. I'll look them up later, sheepish. How hot. "**

" _Thanks. What about Carter? You and him were very close too .you need girl friends. I am a guy. I don't really want to talk about other guys. Haha"_

" **Yeah. He usually comes over on Thursdays. Which means tonight. And I know I need more friends who are girls. Haha."**

" _What are you guys going to do?" _

" **I don't know. It depends on him. He should be here around seven thirty if all goes well, and its now… six fifteen. I need to get ready. I think after this crying, I need a night on the town." **

" _Once you get to London, I will show you everything! I'll show you the best places to shop, eat and hang out!" _

" **Haha. I would love it! Ooh, best place to eat and shop!" **

"_Listen, I've got to go. It's getting late. Tell me about your day out. Well, night out." _

" **Okay. I've got to go get ready. Night or well morning."**

"_Bye."_

**Bye."**

After hanging up the phone, I got in the shower and cleaned up. I put on the London shirt that Jeremy sent to me, a black mini skirt and black wedges. For my make-up I did a classic Smokey eye and finished it off with red lip stick. I straightened my hair instead of curling it and put a bit of glitter in it. I grabbed one of my fake ids that said I was twenty one and called Carter. I told him we were going out. We met up at grand central station and went out. He knew that I had a fake id. He wasn't happy that I had one but after hearing the week I had, he straight out said, " we are so going to get wasted. Well you are. I have work." I said, " what about school?" he laughed and said, "what about it?" I shook my head and laughed. We walked into a club and ordered some drinks. I got a margarita and he got a rum coke.

I drank most of my drink without feeling the kick of the alcohol. We ordered several more drinks before we began to feel buzzed. I went straight to the dance floor to dance my worries away. I danced to the beat of most of the songs. I slowly forgot about the bad couple days I had. The more I drank, the less I remembered and felt. By eleven, we were drunk. We stayed until one before calling it a night. We called a taxi and went back to his apartment. I woke up around noon with a few missed calls. They were from miss Shaw. My head hurt like hell and my stomach felt like I got punched in the stomach. I threw up in the bathroom a few times before I felt better. Carter woke up a bit before me. He gave me a few Tylenol and a glass of water. I called Ms. Shaw around 1. She was mostly worried about where I was. She even went to my house. I panicked a bit when she said she went IN my house. I told her that I went to a friends house and was with them last night and this morning. I didn't go to school because I was sick this morning. She asked where my mom's stuff was. I said that it was with her. She left a few days ago. Now that I was eighteen, she was okay with leaving me alone for a few days. She went to go visit a friend upstate for a few days and would be back soon. Ms. Shaw told me she would see me on Monday. I hung up the phone and walked into Carter's kitchen.

He handed me a plate of food and said: eat it. I ate the food hungrily and then asked, " Jeremy told me about this boy band called One direction. Have you heard of them? " He laughed and said, " you were getting pretty comfortable with one of them last night." My jaw dropped as he said that. He then continued, " I had to pull him off of you and you out of the club. He did mange to sneak his number into your phone. I GAVE him your number. I think it was Harry or maybe it was Zayn. It could have been the Blonde one, Niall." I asked him, " I know that they're a band but how big are they?" this time, his jaw dropped. He said, " girl, shut up. You don't know who they are? Even I know who they are. I think Zayn is pretty hot. I think he was the one from last night. I don't even know. Haha" I laughed nervously and said, " so their pretty big?" he nodded and showed me a video of them performing. I said, " I would _love_ to design some clothes for them." carter laughed and said, " Jeremy told me about the job offer." I nodded he continued on, " I want you to take the job offer. If you don't, I will drag you on that plane my self." I laughed and said," I planned on going any way. I'm sick of NYC, besides it's legal there to drink. Here I have a fake ID. That and my past are here. I want to start fresh. New me. New home. I want to leave as soon as possible but I have school." Carter said, " I bet that you can ask your principal about finishing high school in England. You know, get a transfer?" I replied, " that's brilliant! I can live out there while I finish school. I can even try to pass and try to get a fashion degree." Carter shook his head and said, " Jane, you don't need a fashion degree. You have talent. You don't need to waste time or money on that when Jeremy is willing to hire you with no degree." I nodded and hugged him. " What about you? Did you get an offer?" I asked him. He took a deep breath and replied, " I did. I declined- for the time being. Gray doesn't know that I plan on leaving. I plan on working out here and keeping an eye on things. Once you guys are set up and running I will come out there. I want to give you guys a chance to get things running smoothly before I get there. Jeremy already has a few things set up. He already started things. When you get there, you will have to help set up a bit. That's why he wanted you to wait until school was over but, if you are wiling to double task then I say do it."

I nodded and hugged him before saying, " what about Billy? What about my brother? I cant just leave and not tell them anything." Carter let go and said, " your going to let that ass know where you're going? If I were you, I would leave and not tell anyone. Ben needs to know. Billy doesn't, not after what he did yesterday. I am surprised that Jeremy didn't fly over yet to beat him up." I replied back, " yeah but Billy was my friend. My best friend. He should know. And Ben, what on earth am I going to tell him? That I got a job in England and I am going to take it? Oh and by the way, I moved to England to finish school. No need to come back for graduation. Yeah, that will go over well." He laughed and said, " tell him the truth. As for Billy, he doesn't deserve to know where you went let alone why. Let that boy go. I get it, you developed feeling for him but wake up Jane, and Jeremy is going to hire you. Heck he already did. Jeremy likes you. I know you know. He tried to tell you at the fashion show. Take your time but not too much. Opportunities like this don't come around often. Take it. What are you waiting for?" I hugged carter and started to cry before saying, " for Billy to say that he was an ass. That he doesn't mean it and that he is my best friend again." he held me in his arms a few minutes before saying " I called in and told gray that I didn't feel well this morning. I plan on going in later but if you need me here with you then I can stay." I calmed down and said, " go. I don't need you getting fired just yet. When you off, we are going clubbing. I might as well go home and get some fresh clothes to go out tonight. That and I need to get over the last part of this hang over before I consume more alcohol." With that, I grabbed my bag , bid farewell and walked to the subway.

I got off at my stop and got a cab home. Paying the cab driver ten bucks, I got out and went inside. I checked the voice mail only to have a message from Ben saying, "Jane? Where are you? Why weren't you at school today? Where are you? Call me back." sighing, I picked up the phone and dialed his number, " hey Ben. It's me Jane. I just got your message." He said, " where were you Jane? Rita was worried about you and so was I. Where were you?" " I was at my friend from works house. We were working late last night so I decided to stay with them then drive or take the subway home that late at night. I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier." I replied back. He sighed and said, " why didn't you go to school?" I said, " we went home around one. We were finishing up a design. When we got back to the apartment, we both fell asleep. We were out cold until this afternoon." " Okay. As long as you were with your friend then I guess it's okay. You can't just ditch school when ever you feel like it though. It's to close to graduation to screw anything up." I said, " I know." he said, " I got to get back. I love you Jane. Remember that. Behave and tell Billy that I said hello." I said, " okay. Will do. Love ya. Bye."

I hung up the phone and sighed in frustration. I went to the fridge and looked inside. It was sad. There was barely enough food to last me a week let alone a few days. I decided that I would eat later and I would take a shower now. I stepped inside the bathroom and looked at my reflection. My make up was a mess and my hair was frizzy. So I looked like this when I was wandering threw the City? Wow. No wonder the cab driver didn't charge me a lot. I stepped into the shower and let the water run down my back. After ten minutes, I got out and dried off. I went though my closet and decided on what to wear. For the time being, I was going to wear sweat pants and a cotton shirt but later, I was going to wear a short red dress and black heels. No jewelry other than large oversized hoop earrings. I also decided that my hair was going to be straight again and my make up the same as yesterday. I laid out my outfit on the chair beside the window and grabbed my lap top. I googled One direction to find out who they were. It seems that they are a boy band from England who tried out on the X-factor. Okay so not much information. I dug deeper into who they were. So there were five guys, each from a different part of England and one was even from Ireland. Pretty cool I guess. I looked at their pictures. When I looked at the guy who was apparently named Louis, I thought he was adorable and would make a good friend. Liam looked like a smart sensible guy. Niall had beautiful blue eyes along with frost blond hair. Zayn, looked like he was a mysterious but quiet guy. Maybe even a bad boy. Harry. Oh Harry. He had beautiful green eyes and a cute smile. I googled each guy. Apparently Liam and Louis had girl friends, the other three were single. Louis and Harry have a reported bromance. Zayn was quiet but loud when he wanted to be and Niall loved to eat. I listened to a few of their songs. My favorite so far was " tell me a lie." I decided that now that I know who they are, I can log off and do something productive. I read the time as I shut the computer down. It was now three, carter got off at Five but he may do a bit of over time. That's up to him.

I decided that it was time to go through and see what I had. I found a few designer purses. I only really liked one of them so I might as well sell it. You're probably wondering what happened to the rest of Jane's money? Well, it seems that all the money I had in my room and in the house was stolen at the party which was a total of three thousand. The rest I used to pay the bills and subway fares. I used up most of what I had from Donavan Decker long ago. I then went though my shoes. I counted ten pairs of heels. I really only like five pairs so I might as well sell those too. I originally had over thirty pairs of shoes and now I am down to five. I had my black heels, red heels, a pair of flats, and a pair of old converse and a pair of gladiators. I went though my skirts next. Before I was fired, I had thirty or more skirts. Now I have like eleven. My shirts are the only things that I didn't sell a lot of. I had like sixty shirts but I am down to forty. If I move, I can't take all of it with me. Well I can now but not before. I sold most of my Donavan Decker things that I didn't need like a few jackets and dresses. I originally had almost twenty dresses, now I am down to six. I really don't have that much to sell. Now I am going to start to sell other things. I have probably two hundred left after this week. I need at least thirty bucks to last the month and another thirty to last the next month. So that's sixty bucks, I then would have one hundred and forty. I might get a new dress for graduation or I can design one. After raiding my closet and limiting what I was going to sell, I turned on the computer again; I shouldn't have turned it off to begin with but what ever. I went online and posted what I was selling. I got a few offers for some shoes and purses. I ended up selling them. I made probably two hundred dollars. I couldn't sell them for their retail price so I had to knock the price way down. I sold a few more things after that and brought the total up to four hundred. That should be enough to last me a month or two, I hope. I looked at the clock again; it was now four. Wow an hour went by and I hardly noticed it. I laid in bed bored and waited for Carter to call. I laid there for an hour when he called and said that he was on his way home and would be here around seven hopefully. I decided to eat something. I found some bread and peanut butter that was not expired and made a sandwich. I straitened my hair and then put my make up on. I brushed my hair and teeth before applying some lip stick. I chose a bright red color. I decided that it didn't go with my dress so I changed into a tighter and shorter black dress. I even went as far as to wearing a push up bra. It wasn't the most comfortable thing but what ever. I wanted to look a certain way and wow did I get it. I looked completely different. What I saw in the mirror earlier was a girl who had been bullied and pushed around. The girl I saw now was a girl who loved to party and be wild. I saw a girl who replaced the sweet _INNOCENT _girl. I was no longer some shy quiet girl. I was now a bold loud girl who didn't care what you thought of her. I know looked like the girl on my fake ID. Jane Quimby was now gone. I was now Aurora Banes. A girl from the city with a kick ass attitude. I was quite impressed with my look.

I took some pictures and waited for Carter to get here. I heard a knock at the door and got up to see who was there. Who I saw standing there was a complete shocker. I was beyond pissed and angry. How dare he show up on my night out? The nerve of that ass. I opened the door to see Billy standing there. His first words were, " WOW." I slammed the door shut in his face and walked away. He came inside and said, " why are you dressed like that?" I rolled my eyes and said, " wouldn't you like to know?" yes, Aurora was a total Bitch. Not like Lulu though. He shook his head and said, " yeah. That's why I asked." I rolled my eyes again, " like I would tell you. Besides why are you even here?" he shook his head again and replied back, " why are you acting like a Bitch?" I rolled my eyes again and said, " why wont you answer me? Does little Zoe have control of your ears as well as your mind? Poor fucking Billy. Doesn't know a fucking thing, his girlfriend controls him. What did she threaten to castrate you if you didn't listen to her? Why now do you choose to come around? You acted like a total jerk for two fucking months. Why now? Huh. Why not before. Why today? YOU are the one who picked the fight. YOU are the one who ENDED our fucking friendship. Not me. All though, I don't know why I kept it going during those two months. I should've fucking ended earlier. It would save me the trouble. I would have been happier so much sooner. Why now?" he looked shocked to see me drop the F bomb. He gained focus and said, " I was an ass. I know it Jane. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I shook my head, " why the fuck should I forgive you? Huh? You hurt me. You hurt me worse then any one else ever did. It hurt more then you can believe. Do you know what its like to have only a few friends then have one of them shut you out completely? Huh? Bedsides, I'm acting like a bitch? It takes one to know one. So don't call me one when you're a bigger one. You're a bigger bitch then the moon. Why should I forgive you? Give me two fucking reasons why I should forgive you."

" Because, we are best friends" he started to say. I cut him off and said, " _were,_ best friends." "I screwed up big time. I should have never said those things. They were cruel and mean. I made a mistake. Can you at least forgive me? We don't have to befriends but I can't live my life hating the person that I cared about." He said. I didn't cut him off that time but I did reply back saying, " you never had to say them but that doesn't mean you didn't think them. Why would you hurt someone you claim to care about? Huh? I never called you any thing mean or even thought of it!" he shook his head and said, " you are Jane. You don't cuss. You don't dress the way you are now and you gave every one s second chance and never thought bad of anyone even after they hurt you. You don't have a selfish bone in your body and you are the best designer I know. Your right, I could've been more responsible with the costumes. I wasn't though. I made a mistake. I'm only human." I rolled my eyes and said, " fine you have a point. While you went off with your little princess after the play, I lost my job. Thank you very much. Gray found out the truth. she didn't fire me but the bitch that hated me did. Fucking India couldn't wait to get rid of me. I was the first order of business with her newest gained power. She fired me after she fucked the guy that was planning on going out with me. He left me because of the 'complicated best friend'. He left. I spent my last check on your play. My whole entire bonus. That was the last thing they paid me. I didn't get crap after that. Its hard to get a job after you get fired from a huge fashion company. No one wants you. Well one label does and I am so taking the job. I am going to be lead designer and there wont be a thing no one can say about it. I am taking this job and getting the fuck out of here. So get the fuck out of my house, get the fuck off my property and get the fuck out of my life. I accepted your apology so go away. My life has been a living hell thanks to you. I don't need this crap any more. Get out." I pointed to the door and yelled at him to leave again. He said, " you know where to find me when you decide to stop being a bitch." and walked out. Instead of crying I went straight to the booze. I drank maybe two drinks before carter got here. I told him what happened and he hugged me. I fixed my make up from where it was smudged and we went out. We partied the night away.

I danced with several guys who are complete strangers and drank until I was beyond wasted. I pasted out in the cab back home. I only remember it being four Am when I passed out.

Authors note : hello! It seems that we have a new story here! I like the partying Jane. Her new attitude is of a party girl. She lives to party and drink. After the hellish two months, I don't blame her. Will thing between her and Billy get better or will the continue to worsen. What on earth is going on in Billy's mind? Does Jeremy like Jane?

I just started school so I also don't know when I will be able to work on this but I promise it will be worked on. flamers will be used to make smores for the people who did review.

Review!


End file.
